Muck-shots
by purpledragon6
Summary: Prompt Challange. A series of one-shots centered around Mike and Chuck either as a pairing or just as friends. Prompt#2: Something Mike didn't know.
1. Coffee

Seven hours of burning the midnight oil invested into driving lessons and finally the boys were done. Chuck let out a harsh gasp as his car slowly slid to a halt and stopped in front of the Burners garage without a scratch or dent visible on it.

"I-I did it!" He cheered, shooting his hands up into the air only to slowly drop them to bury his face in them. "That was such a grueling process."

His friend Mike, who still sat behind him, let go of a long breath that he didn't even know he had held and reached out to pat his friend's back.

"You sure did buddy." Mike said with a laugh as he began to shake his head somewhat is disbelief. "Maybe tomorrow night we can practice some car tricks. Well, tonight I mean."

Chuck glanced over at the digital clock mounted on the dash-board of Blonde Thunder. It read 4:35AM.

"Wow. We've been at this for a while now haven't we?" He muttered as he turned his attention back to his friend.

"Sure have. And we'll be at it even longer tonight." Mike offered the male a wiry grin before opening up the passenger seat door and getting out.

"Nah uh Mikey. Not tonight." Chuck mumbled. "I'll be asleep tonight, trying to make up for the seven hours lost to you."

Mike let out a light laugh.

"Just take a nap now, you still have 4 or 6 hours before the others wake up." Reminding the blonde that unlike Deluxe there was no scheduled bedtime and wake time, Mike crossed over to his friend's door and opened it for him. "Come on, I got just the thing to wake you up."

* * *

Mike's room was just like the rest of Motorcity. It was dirty with random articles thrown about in it and very dim lighting but was still homey none the less. In the center of the mess a twin sized bed with blue sheets neatly tucked in and a mess of different sized pillows had been offered as the blonde's chair for the time being.

"Make yourself at home. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Mike said as he carefully made his way over to a desk a few feet away from the bed. It had something on top of it but it was to dark in the room for Chuck to see what it is.

Instead of wondering what the thing on the desk was, Chuck instead busied himself in trying to think of things that Mike would do. He wouldn't sit hunched forward was twiddling his thumbs like Chuck was doing so as quickly as he could he laid back on the bed and folded his hands beneath his head and took a deep breath. That was something Mike would do, Breathe.

"Really proud of you today Chuckles." Mike suddenly commented.

"R-really? It wasn't that impressive... I mean, I really only drove to the end of the block and back a few times, then down to the lake, nothing really." The blonde mindlessly babbled out but was soon stopped by the brunette.

"Only took you two weeks to learn how to and when you did it today you did it perfectly." Mike said as he began to fumble around with a few things in the dimness of the room.

"Until I nudged over that traffic cone." Chuck mumbled under his breath, paying no mind to the clatter going on beside him.

"It was one cone, besides, it's not like you flattened all twenty of them like I did my first time in a car."

Laughter suddenly burst from the blonde.

"You rode over a traffic cone your first time?" He asked still laughing.

"Sure did. Jacob took me driving and set up a obstical course and I ran over all of them. It ain't as easy as it looks." Mike said with a shrug as water could be heard dripping from the item on his desk. "No big deal though, you learn from your mistakes."

"You can say that again." Chuck mumbled with a soft laugh.

"You learn from your mistakes." The room fell quiet after that, except for the sounds of water dripping.

"Hey Mikey, what are you doing over there anyway?" The blonde asked as he got off of the bed and walked over to Mike, who took a cup away from his desk and handed it to Chuck, the scent of coffee following it. "Nevermind."

Mike began to make his own cup as Chuck went back to the bed and sat back down and took a sip of his coffee. It was hot and bitter but none the less, like the rest of Motorcity and the rest of Mikey's room, it was homey.

"So if you were such a bad driver when you first came to Motorcity how did you learn so fast?" Chuck questioned.

He knew cars had been outlawed in Deluxe and that Mike had lived up there for most of his life, unlike Chuck who had lived there longer but had also been around cars longer than the olive-skinned male, so the fact that he was a better driver was a bit curious.

"They didn't outlaw video games in Deluxe. Me and my friend Alan used to play SpeedRacers all the time. It was a very authentic game." Mike smirked and took a sip of his own coffee. "We didn't use cheat codes so we actually learned something from the game."

"Thats some story Mikey." Chuck mumbled.

"I know it is." Soft snickers filled the room.

Chuck took a deep breath.

"You have skill Mikey, when it comes to driving a car. But your coffee skills could stand a lot of work. Seriously, this is terrible." Chuck mumbled in a jovial manner, earning another snicker from Mike.

"Vise Versa to you Chuckles." Mike responded with another sip of his coffee to prove the blonde false.

"Hey! What happened to all your praise about how good I did driving today?" Chuck mocked wined, setting his cup down and standing up.

"Still can't jump the fourth street ramp. And thats a kiddie jump." Mike responded with another laugh.

Chuck suddenly felt the warm energy from the coffee he had just consumed and in his hyper state said something he never thought he'd say.

"Oh yeah? Betcha I can! Come on! Right now we're going over there!" He suddenly cut off for the door, followed by Mike who still clutched his beloved cup of coffee.

"What about those seven hours you were so desperate to catch up on?" Mike called after him as they both raced for his car.

"Screw sleep Chilton." Chuck shot back playfully as he got into the car and fastened his many safety belts.

Rolling his eyes, Mike got in with him and looked down at his open mug of coffee. He didn't even bother putting a hand over it or dumping the rest out onto the side-walk. He had a feeling they'd go to the ramp and even after seven more hours not a single drop would have been spilt.


	2. Secrets

**Pure crack/conversation.**

* * *

"So Chuck?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"You're a LARPER."

"Yes I am..."

"For the past year now?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Oh nothing nothing. Its just... You kept that a pretty big secret from us..."

"Yeah? So?"

"Its just... I was wonder... If you managed to keep that a secret, what else are you keeping a secret?"

"Oh... Uh... Nothing. I'm an open book."

"Thats a load."

"Yeah... I know..."

"Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"OK fine. I've got one secret that I bet you never would have guessed."

"OK. Lay it on me."

"No no, you won't be able to handle it."

"If its your secret box with a string inside it, I already know."

"Oh no, its far better then that secret."

"Oh come on! Now I'm dying to know."

"Alright alright. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Not a soul."

"Promise."

"OK. Here it goes."

"I'm waiting."

"I love you."


	3. LARPER Con

**A/N: I have never read a single Hunger Games book, nor have I seen the movies. But my friends had. I came up with this idea in Biology (Where I get all my good ideas from.) So Enjoy. **

* * *

"You sure you guys will be OK with us leaving for the entire week?" Chuck asked Julie as he packed his traveling bag.

"We'll be fine, you guys just go have fun at your- Larping convention?" Julie asked rolling her hand a bit as she said this.

"It's not a convention! It's an international tournament for the Crown over the universal Realm!" Chuck declared suddenly casting his hood over his head and picking up his lance.

"*cough* Nerd Convention *cough*." Dutch said walking into the room with a laughing Texas.

Julie giggled a bit, as Chuck pulled down his hood even more to hide his blush.

"Mikey! You ready to go yet?" Chuck called down the hallway.

"I'm not coming out until they leave!" His tan friend called back.

"Come on! We have to go!" Chuck called back opening then closing the door, pretending to have left already.

"Jerk..."

Slowly the teen emerged from his bedroom hiding place. He wasn't tan anymore, rather he was painted red with fake scales drawn in the paint. His cloak closely resembled Chuck's only it was scarlet and gold color. His brown hair had been sprayed black and red. Everyone burst out laughing at the 'Smiling Dragon'.

"I'm going to kill you Chuck... I'm going to take my staff- And kill you." Mike mumbled walking outside and out towards Mutt.

Chuck grabbed their bags and followed him to the car.

"Aw! Come on Smiling Dragon. You should be honored that outta everyone in the realm I chose you to come with me to Battle Royal!" Chuck said patting his friend's shoulder.

When his friend growled he quickly pulled his hand away. It was a three-hour drive to the arena and the entire way there Chuck was asleep and Mike was driving as slow as he possible could without going below the speed limit. WHen they finally got there.

"I'm just glad no one knows me here..." Mike commented as they walked around trying to find their realms booth.

"Omg! Chilton!" A female voice called as an archer with long black hair wearing a beautiful dress ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Um, Yeah, Nice to see you to Jet." Mike mumbled patting the girl's head.

"Not here, here I'm Lady Sparrow. Queen of the whispering forest." The girl corrected. "Which I guess means we'll be competing against each other. Good luck you guys. Lets hope we don't have to battle each other. Bye."

And with the girl rushed to rejoin her team leaving her friend blushing slightly.

"Now aren't you glad you came?" Chuck asked with a laugh as he sat down on the green painted couch with 'Raymantheia' spray painted on it. This was apparently their booth to hang out in until the game began.

Mike was about to answer when he heard someone from the other team call over to him.

"Hey! Nice make-up dork!" A man dressed like a troll sneered.

Mike stood up and while being restrained by Chuck was about to say something harsh but was cut off by a loud blow-horn sounding.

**"Let the Battle Royal Begin!" **A loud voice boomed as all the teams took off to grab their weapons and a piece of parchment paper.

"OK, so first rule of Battle Royal is, you need to devise a plan. We begin battle tomorrow at sun rise." Chuck said pulling a shade that was attached to the tree over their 'booth' around them. "So here's the plan."

While they discussed their battle plan they didn't notice a thin women, dressed as a forest fairy hiding in the trees above them.

"I must report this plan to my lady..." And with that she was off.


	4. Fanfiction

_**A fanfiction.**_

**By VanquisherChuckBurner498**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction that Mike says I have to write because apparently, I don't know, some kinda challenge or something. Anywho, here it goes.**

_The king summoned his Smiling Dragon, who at the moment was flying around the skies like he owned the place! And he then crashed and killed both him and the king and they both died. Because the dragon is an idiot. _

_There. You happy Mike? I wrote a story. Enjoy._

* * *

**A Better Fanfiction.**

**By DragonChilton497**

_King Chuck watched in a pleasant daze as his beloved Smiling Dragon trained for the days later battle. He knew that sooner or later his feelings for the young night would have to be made apparent an-_

* * *

The Burners glared at the two males, one with blonde hair and pale skin, the other with brown hair and tan skin, fighting for dominance over the computer's keyboard, ending with the laptop being tossed out of the HQ's window and crashing into the street outside.


End file.
